


Best Boyfriend Ever

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Sterek Prompts [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale & Theo Raeken Friendship, Drunk Derek, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Derek gets drunk at Theo's bachelor party and Stiles takes care of him





	Best Boyfriend Ever

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “I want to hike up your skirt and take you right here.”  
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. If you see any please point them out and I'll get them fixed.

  
[Banner by E_wolfwisegirl](https://ewolfwitchwisegirl.tumblr.com/)

Stiles watches Derek stumble his way into the house and into his arms, a bemused smile on his face. He’s starting to think letting Derek hang out with Theo isn’t the best idea. Sure, Theo might be a changed man. But that still doesn’t mean he can’t be a little shit. Like right now, he just pushed a drunk Derek into Stiles’ arms and took off to his truck, laughing at Stiles’ outrage.

“I want to hike up your skirt and take you right here.” Derek mumbles, breath ghosting across Stiles’ neck.

Stiles has to fight back a laugh, “Der, I’m not wearing a skirt.”

“You’d look good in one,” Derek’s words are slow, no doubt an effect of the mixture of alcohol and wolfsbane coursing through his veins. “You should consider wearing one.”

“So that you can get me out of it?”

Derek shakes his head slowly, “No, I’d have you leave it on. Then I’d have my way with you.”

“You’re barely capable of standing right now big guy,” Stiles says, trying to lead a stumbling Derek into the living room, “I highly doubt you’d be capable of having your way with anything except the toilet.”

“I don’t feel sick,” Derek grumbles, allowing Stiles to push him down onto the couch.

“Right now you don’t. But just wait, in a few hours you’ll be hating everything.”

“Not you,” Derek says, “I could never hate you. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Stiles smiles, softly carding his fingers through Derek’s hair, “I’ll get you some water.”

Derek pouts, actually pouts, causing Stiles to let out a startled laugh, “Don’t leave me.”

“I’m just going into the kitchen,” Stiles ways, “then I’ll be right back. You really do need to get some fluids in you, preferably ones that aren’t alcohol.”

“It was good though.”

“I bet it was,” Stiles says, stepping away and into the kitchen. He quickly fills a glass with water before returning to Derek. Derek has relaxed into the couch, his head thrown back with his eyes closed. They slowly blink open when Stiles approaches, a pleased smile lighting up his face, “I’m back with your water. I need you to drink some.”

When Derek doesn’t move Stiles sits down beside him, using his hand to lift Derek’s head, raising the glass to his lips. Derek takes a few large gulps before turning his face away. Stiles knows he should drink more but he doesn’t push it. Derek is stubborn on a normal basis, there’s no telling how much worse he could be drunk.

“So did you have fun with Theo?” Stiles asks, settling down on the couch beside Derek.

“Yeah Theo’s great,” Derek says, sighing happily, “he’s the best. My best friend. Best best friend.”

“The best best friend that gets you drunk and then just deposits you back on our doorstep.”

“It's his bachelor party. And he knew you’d take care of me,” Derek says, turning his head slightly so that he can look at Stiles. “You always take care of me.”

“I will,” Stiles says, lifting his hand to run through Derek’s hair.

“Theo is my best best friend,” Derek says, “and you’re my best best boyfriend.”

Stiles grins, “Is that so?”

“Mmhmm. Best boyfriend ever.”

“Well this best boyfriend ever is going to take you up to bed,” Stiles says, getting to his feet.

Derek looks at him with wide, hopeful eyes, “Really?”

Stiles snorts, “To _sleep_. Like I said before, you’re in no condition to do anything else.”

“I am,” Derek argues, getting unsteadily to his feet. He sways a bit but manages to stay standing, sending Stiles a triumphant smile, “See I can stand.”

“Quite the accomplishment,” Stiles deadpans, “But can you walk?”

“Of course I can walk,” Derek says, rolling his eyes, “I’m not an idiot.”

Derek makes it a few steps on his own before he starts tipping forward and Stiles has to step in, slipping an arm around Derek’s waist to stop him from falling, “It was a nice effort.”

Stiles manages to get Derek upstairs with little incident. It takes longer than normal, due to Derek being unsteady on his feet but they manage. Once he’s on the bed Derek immediately starts pulling at his clothes, throwing his shirt across the room. Stiles watches in amusement as he tries to get his pants off, ending with them tangled around his ankles.

“This is harder than it seems,” Derek complains, “why is it so hard? Are the pants enchanted not to come off?”

Stiles laughs, quickly schooling his features at the betrayed look Derek sends him. He bends down at Derek’s feet, attempting to help the Alpha out of his jeans, “They’re not enchanted. You’re just drunk. And as much as I love these pants because of the way they make your ass look, they are a little tight.”

Stiles finally gets Derek’s free of his pants and nudges his leg, telling him to move up the bed. Derek rolls over and crawls up the bed, putting his ass on full display. Stiles would think it was an accident if Derek didn’t look over his shoulder, sending him a cheeky wink.

“Roll over and get under the covers you big tease,” Stiles says, swatting at Derek’s leg.

“You going to join me?”

“To sleep, yes,” Stiles says, slipping into a pair of sweats before crawling onto the bed next to Derek, “but only if you behave. I already told you sex isn’t happening tonight.”

“You don’t want me?” Derek asks, face falling in disappointment.

“Of course I do. Just not while you’re drunk. Tomorrow when you’re sober I promise you can have me any way you want me.”

Derek smiles, snuggling into Stiles’ side, his head resting on Stiles’ chest, “I just want you with me, always.”

Stiles places a kiss to the top of Derek’s head, a fond smile on his face, “That I can definitely live with.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day <3  
> Currently taking prompts for Sterek and/or Thiam from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/167494209818/prompt-list) or [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/168056218878/dialogue-prompts) or any other prompts (:


End file.
